The instant invention relates to golf practice devices and more particularly to a golf practice device for practicing full swing golf shots with a tethered practice ball which immediately returns toward the user for re-hitting.
Golf practice devices including ball return mechanisms have heretofore been known in the art. However, the shear number and variety of such devices prevents description thereof. While each of the known devices functions satisfactorily for its intended purpose, golfers still seek to develop even more useful and effective devices to improve their play and allow practice in areas not traditionally suited for play of the game.
The instant invention provides a unique golf practice device including a tethered ball which enables the user to practice full swing golf shots in an area as small as 25 feet, and when hit properly immediately returns the ball to the user for re-hitting. The instant golf practice device comprises a practice ball preferably of urethane foam, generally of the size of a conventional golf ball, which is attached to a first end of an elastic cord. The second end of the elastic cord is attached to a swivel element, which is, in turn, attached to one end of a non-elastic cord. The other end of the non-elastic cord is attached to a bag which is weighted with removable weight elements such as sand, pennies, steel washers or similar flat weight. When not in use, the ball and cords can be stored inside the bag. In use, the ball and cords are removed from the interior of the bag and the appropriate weight element is placed inside the bag. The ball can then be hit in a conventional manner wherein the elastic cord functions to spring-return the ball toward the static position, causing the rebound of the ball to cease a safe distance from the user. The weighted bag also may slide along the ground to absorb energy. The ball then rolls toward the user along the ground in a safe manner. The length of the cords permits a maximum of 30 feet extension of the ball from the bag. The swivel element between the elastic and non-elastic cord allows relative rotation of the cords and prevents tangling during flight and return of the ball.
Accordingly, among the objects of the invention are: the provision of a golf practice device which enables a user to practice full-swing golf shots in a relatively small area without a net; the provision of a golf practice device which immediately returns the practice ball for re-hitting; the provision of a golf practice device which is compact in size, easy to use, and inexpensive to manufacture; and the provision of a golf practice device including a tethered ball which gives the user a good indication of the ball flight path before being returned to the user.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.